


Royal Diadem

by jelazakazone



Series: Camelot Drabbles [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Crown, Gen, camelot drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is crowned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Diadem

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I threatened to write fanfic that involved Sacred Harp lyrics and this was the perfect opportunity! The first words are lyrics by Edward Perronet. [One version of the song that I know is here.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUG-EPQqE2Q)

“Bring forth the royal diadem and crown him lord of all.”

Cloth rustled, murmurs filled the room. Merlin stepped forward, kneeling to his king. Arthur beamed as he placed the elegant circlet atop loose dark curls. He extended his hand, helping Merlin stand.

They faced the Court, faces looking back with regard, admiration, surprise, and even fear, as Merlin was acknowledged Court Sorcerer.

“Hip hip, hurrah! Hip hip, hurrah!” A loud cheer arose from the crowd, begun by Gwaine and Gaius.

Merlin’s eyes brimmed with tears which spilled over as his heart swelled from the recognition he was finally receiving.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on LJ here.](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/38632.html)


End file.
